


hard earned pleasures

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: FP makes the most of his day off with his reluctant little cockwarmer.





	hard earned pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write from the "perspective" of the guys over the girls, but I couldn't resist getting into FP's head for this one ;)
> 
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Toni + cockwarming

FP can’t say for certain if he believes in any higher being or cosmic force or whatever, but if he did, he’s pretty sure that Toni Topaz’s cunt would count as a blessing.

She’s always so wet and tight around him, and the way her walls grip and clamp around his thick cock like an eager little virgin is fucking_ fantastic_. Even now with her completely passed out, her pussy tightens around him in erratic flutters, and based on how fucking hard he is despite just barely waking up, he’s willing to bet her pussy has been doing this all night. It usually does. Some nights he wakes up at some ungodly hour in the morning because he’s so damn hard from being in her pulsing little cunt all night, and of course there’s nothing to do but fuck her until he’s ready to pass out again. Sometimes Toni doesn’t even wake up when it happens because she’d gotten so drunk before she passed out, and it’s _fucking hot_ to watch her get all whiny and needy in her sleep.

He likes it more when she wakes up in the middle of it, though. It always surprises her for a second, and she gets panicky and starts fighting, which only makes her pussy clamp around him tighter. Her body is always so fucking pliant and responsive right when she wakes up, and the squeals she makes when he starts rubbing at her clit and fucking her into the mattress?

Music to his ears.

But this morning he feels like taking it slow. Being sheriff is fucking awesome and all, but he still misses the days where he got to sleep in and laze around the trailer. Maybe he’ll suck on the mayor’s clit again and fuck her over the desk to negotiate more than two days off for the week. He’s almost sure it’s not entirely legal and definitely sure it will get everyone else at the precinct to talk, but FP has never given a damn about any Northside opinion of him, and Hermione Lodge doesn’t have any damn ground to stand on when it comes sticking to the law.

For now, though, he’s in heaven as he leisurely fucks Toni’s cunt. It’s not even really_ fucking_, he’s just inching out and back in, taking advantage of just how sensitive she is right on the brink of consciousness and relishing in the sleepy little moan that she lets out when he palms her ass. She’s tiny, but when they’re in bed and she’s curled on her side, her back again his chest? It’s like her body was made for him to fuck.

He hooks a hand behind her knee and lifts her leg up,_ up_ – fucking hell, this girl is_ flexible_ – and groans loudly into her ear when her cunt tightens around him like a vice. Toni gasps, arms tugging instinctively against the cuffs keeping her restrained to his headboard, and he wiggles his other arm under her body until he’s got it around her waist and has a handful of her tit to squeeze onto. Her nipples are hard like they always are, and just a few rolls of it between his thumb and his finger has her bucking back against him in a keening orgasm.

“_Fuck yeah_,” he groans, hiking her leg higher into the air and thrusting in so deep into her spasming pussy that a shudder of pleasure shoots down his spine.

“FP,” she gasps, and he tugs her nipple hard in response, making her whimper. “_Daddy_,” she amends, whining, and he doesn’t matter how many times she’s said it already: hearing self-righteous, feminist Toni Topaz call him_ daddy_ like the wanton little slut she pretends not to be is the cherry on top to this little arrangement. He doesn’t know if he loves it more when she has to grit the words out between her teeth in a clear stab at her pride, or when she’s so desperate that she chants the word like a plea, throwing her pride completely out the window.

He knows for damn sure that Toni hates both, but if she hadn’t gone and dated someone from the Northside –_ especially_ someone as fucking bratty and reckless as Cheryl Blossom – she wouldn’t be in his service trying to prove her loyalty to be let back into the Serpents to begin with. She should be lucky that his boy actually has a soft spot for her, otherwise she’d be in Cheryl’s shoes right now as the slutty sex toy of_ all_ the veteran Serpents, not just one. And FP sure as hell rubs it in their faces, because as much as they love passing Cheryl Blossom around the campfire, he knows everyone’s been gunning to have an orgy with Toni Topaz ever since her Serpent dance.

If FP was a halfway decent friend, he’d think about sharing. Too bad he’s not.

“D-_Daddy_,” Toni practically cries into the pillow, her body shuddering as he fucks a third orgasm out of her. She’s definitely awake now, shaking from the force of her pleasure, but despite her body uselessly trying to twist away from him, her pussy latches onto his cock like it’s trying to get him to fuck her harder.

He reaches down, finds her clit and rolls it between his fingers, and she screams as he comes inside of her with a groan.

_Fuck_. What a way to start your day.

He drops her leg, slides out of her just long enough to yank her onto her back before he slides back in, all the way to the hilt. Toni’s eyes are glassy and hazy from arousal, already exhausted despite just waking up less than half an hour ago, but her pussy still flutters around him like it’s begging for another round.

Which he’ll happily give, just as soon as he gets something to eat.

* * *

He kept his cock buried in her, arms and legs wrapped around him for balance as he made himself coffee and eggs, then pushed her up against the fridge and fucked her through two more of her orgasms and one more of his own while they waited for his waffles to toast. Her eyes had rolled back when his hot load shot into her, then he kept her propped up against the fridge as he pulled out, made her watch as she rubbed her own clit and squeezed every last drop of his cum out of her and onto the floor. Then he slid back into her warmth, plated his food and made her ride him at the kitchen table while he ate – not nearly hard or fast enough to come, but enough to make her nice and desperate.

Now they’re on the couch, FP’s legs spread wide and Toni on her hands and knees, ass high in the air as she bobs her mouth up and down his cock. She’s moaning and whimpering around him, which probably has to do with the double vibrator he’s shoved into her holes and turned onto a medium-high setting. Her arousal is sliding down the inside of her thighs and her hips are practically gyrating in the air, but she can’t close her legs thanks to the bar he fastened to her, meaning her throbbing little clit isn’t getting any kind of friction at all. Which means she couldn’t come even if she tried, since it turns out that Toni can only come without playing with her clit if she’s got a cock in her pussy instead.

It’s Sunday, which means that he’s got football playing, and he spent the entire first game with Toni’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

Now they’re about to hit halftime of the next game and he’s rock hard and twitching, ready for a nice come down her throat – which he does as soon as the clock runs out on the second quarter, twisting his hands in her hair and shoving her all the way down without warning. She makes a choking sound, but it mostly gets trapped in her throat with his cock as he slides home.

_Fuck_, it’s even tighter than her cunt and he practically sees stars behind his eyelids. FP never lasts long down her throat, but he doesn’t care. Just fucks up into her and holds Toni in place when he comes, her suctions drawing out his bliss when she struggles to swallow down every last drop.

Toni sputters, coughing slightly when FP finally pulls her off, and she whimpers, “Please, Daddy, may I come?” in a quivering, wanton little voice.

“You came and came and_ came_ already,” he reminds, one taunting eyebrow arched as he reaches under her and lightly brushes her clit, smirking when she keens out a moan and digs her nails into the couch in her effort to keep from orgasming. She knows he’ll make it so much_ worse_ for her if she comes without permission, but he likes to push her limits, grazing her clit in tiny, slow circles that has her shaking.

She licks her lips, pants out, “I need _more_.”

“Then come,” he says, pulling his hand away, and she nearly sobs as she shudders out an exhale. “You have my permission.”

“I c-_can’t_, Daddy. I…” She trails off into a moan as he taps at his phone, upping the vibrations of her toys. Her eyes nearly cross. “I need… I need your cock.”

He smirks, tugging her by her hair until she’s inches away from his crotch again. “Well, he looks a little tired out,” he taunts, even though she can clearly see for himself that he’s still hard despite coming pretty fucking thoroughly down her throat. She whimpers. “Better give him a reason to wake up again.”

* * *

Toni’s scream is muffled into the couch cushion as she writhes underneath him and comes yet again, nails scratching at the couch as her orgasm squirts out. At this rate he’ll have to replace the damn thing, it must be so thoroughly soaked in her cum. But also, he kind of likes that her musk seems to permanently linger in the air because of how much she’s come all over the living room. It’d keep him nice and hard all on its own even if he didn’t spend the day snugged tight in her slick little pussy.

They’re on the fourth game of the day with one more left on the Sunday football lineup, and because it’s the last one and also a team he made a bet on, he’ll be having Toni’s uncle over. Half the time, FP thinks the guy is a deadbeat and an asshole – which is a fucking statement about the guy considering this is coming from FP – but they get along fine enough the other half. Sort of. Mostly he’s just having the guy over so FP can get paid right then and there when his team wins and also because Toni_ hates_ her uncle, which means she’s going to fucking hate that he’ll see her naked and coming over and over again on FP’s cock.

That’s why he’s taking her like this, bent over the arm of the couch in perfect view of the door he left unlock, and she sure as shit doesn’t disappoint.

As soon as the door opens, Toni’s head snaps up, and FP knows the exact moment that Toni sees her uncle because she starts struggling underneath FP. Uselessly, of course, because he’s got her wrists pinned to the small of her back with one hand and a fistful of her hair in the other, which he uses to tug her body up and give her uncle a perfect view of her bouncing tits, decorated with nipple clamps. Topaz licks his lips, eyes lighting up with arousal and clear envy as he asks, “She’s got the tightest cunt ever, am I right?”

FP chuckles. Yeah, he knows all about the rumors that Toni was so desperate for a place to sleep that she offered herself up to her uncle. FP hadn’t entirely believed all that talk, though not because he didn’t think Topaz was above that. He sure as fuck_ wasn’t_. Topaz’s tongue is loose as shit on a good day, but get a couple of beers in him and his slightly pathetic need to brag about fucking his hot niece turns into story time around the campfire with the rest of the vets. So no, FP doesn’t doubt it’s true; he just doubts that Toni was the first to offer it up. Topaz probably forced her hand.

He’s been cranky as fuck ever since Toni moved in with Cheryl and didn’t need to suck on his cock for a roof over her head anymore, and FP is definitely rubbing it in the guy’s face right now.

“Fucking heaven,” FP groans, hips stuttering before he growls out with his orgasm, shoving Toni’s face back into the arm of the couch as he pounds into her cunt and rides out his high.

By the time FP has caught his breath, Topaz, the fucker that he is, has already helped himself to beer and a bag of chips from the kitchen, but FP’s in a good mood from being in Toni’s cunt all day, so he lets it slide. Topaz plops into the armchair as FP jostles his and Toni’s bodies around, sitting back against the couch with Toni on top, his cock now lodged in her ass again as her twitching body falls back against his chest. She’s stubbornly not looking at her uncle, but that’s fine. He’s not interested in looking into her eyes, anyway.

“Legs up,” FP orders with a smack to the inside of Toni’s thighs, and when she hesitates for a moment, he reaches around and grabs both of her tits in his hands with a squeeze, tugging on her clamped nipples. She squeals out a moan and squirms, since her nipples are sensitive as fuck and playing with them is almost as good as playing with her clit, especially when she’s this turned on.

Bonus? She can’t come from just nipple play the way she can from just touching her clit, which means he can edge her again and again without the risk of her coming without permission. Something he’d just done today, during the third game, when his cock was snug in her ass and his cum was plugged in her cunt with a dildo – just thick enough to keep his cum nice and warm but not long enough for her to even hope to come on the fake cock as he used her hair to tickle her nipples until she was in tears.

Reluctantly, she lifts her legs up into the air, holding herself up by her ankles, and he can practically feel her body vibrate in anger when her uncle whistles at her pussy now fully on display, soaking wet and dripping down to where his cock is nestled in her ass.

“You’ve always been a pussy man, haven’t you, Topaz?” FP asks when Topaz’s sleazy grin widens, gaze solely fixed on his niece’s slick cunt.

“Sure have,” Topaz groans. “My face shoved in her pussy and my cock shoved down her throat? Now_ that’s_ fucking heaven.”

FP chuckles, reaching around to tap his fingers over Toni’s clit, and she nearly drops her legs as she lets out a wanton moan. “Ask your uncle to suck on your pussy,” he tells her, relishing in the sharp breath she sucks in and the way her entire body goes rigid, making her ass tighten even more around his cock. He nearly groans. “I want to see if you can come with your ass on my cock instead of your pussy if we pay extra special attention to your clit.” Toni whimpers and almost shakes her head, but FP simply lifts an eyebrow. “Unless you’d rather I not let you come until this time tomorrow.”

Toni whines, her wanton voice climbing an octave or two as FP taps her clit even faster, and her uncle fucking laughs.

“Please eat my pussy,” Toni begs, nearly growling out the words, but whatever hate she must be feeling is damn near extinguished by her arousal. She hasn’t had permission to come ever since the second game, and after being edged from her nipples and having FP fuck her through three of his own orgasms right after, never once giving her relief, she’s pretty damn desperate. FP circles her clit and Toni practically squeals. “_Please_, _please,_ I need to come. Please make me come!”

Topaz groans and practically falls out of the chair in his rush, and Toni’s ass clamps down hard around FP’s cock when her uncle has his mouth on her. This time she does drop her legs, but FP grabs her calves, keeping them up high and spread wide as Topaz eagerly sucks and licks at her cunt. Toni’s arms flail for a second until she grasps at the couch cushion behind them, pulling so hard that FP swears he hears the stitching start to rip.

Her uncle eats her out through a quarter and a half of the game, until there are tears down her cheeks and her body is shaking. FP already came in her ass with how erratically and tightly she started clutching at him when Topaz licked at her clit, and when he started fucking her with his tongue, she thrashes and tries to push him off of her cunt, but all he does is hold her wrists in his hands so she can’t move.

But she doesn’t come until he starts sucking on her clit, three minutes into the third quarter, and then she doesn’t_ stop_ coming all over Topaz’s face until he finally released the tight little bud after the game is over. Topaz forks over a hundred dollars in ones and fives that he probably planned on using at a strip club, but considering he just spent the last two hours with his mouth on his niece’s cunt and made her squirt all over his face, FP’s willing to bet he’s not upset about losing the bet. Even if he was, FP couldn’t have noticed since he’s fucking up into Toni’s cunt as her uncle is heading out. FP slipped the dildo into her ass to keep his cum snug inside of her, and it makes her cunt even tighter as she squeals and writhes on his cock.

She comes twice more before he shoots his load into her, and he reaches for the vibe again and slips it back into her cunt, plugging her nice and tight with his cum.

“Better take your time cleaning up,” he tells her with a slap to her ass as he slides her off of his lap and onto the floor. “I feel like celebrating hard after winning my bet, so this is the only breather you’re going to get for a long while.”

Toni whimpers, tries to lift herself up on shaking legs before she falls back onto her knees and crawls to the coffee table, and FP sits back and admires the view of her plugged up ass and pussy high in the air as she starts to clean up his empty beer bottles and burger wrappers.

If his days off are always like this, maybe he’ll actually enjoy going to work. At least he’d have something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> "Toni's the perfect little cock warmer."  
\- [a prompt from livejournal](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  



End file.
